Nightmare in Flames
by Salvare888
Summary: Script form. Somehow, our delinquent Keisaku Satou is the protagonist of this. Supposed to be in the Crossover section, but decided not to, since there are only a butload of OCs. SnS and KHR. Please R & R. No flames please?


**Nightmare in Flames**

**Chapter 1: What the hell is going on?!**

**

* * *

**

**-A Fuzetsu forms at the center of Misaki. The Flame Haze rush to their aid along with the Mystes. Unfortunately, figures halt them.**

**Unknown guest:** Hello. You must be the famous Flaming-hair and Blazing-eyed Hunter, the Flame Haze of the Flame of Heaven. I suppose the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo is fighting alongside you too. No wonder the rumors spread quickly. Say, are you lovers?

**Shana:** (blushing) Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

**Yuji:** Um, Shana, he's trying to be nice.

**Alastor:** Shana.

**Shana:** (Steam rises from hair) Hmph!

**Margery:** (sober) Hey, you! Are you blind and deaf to ignore us?

**Marchosias:** (amused) My amazonian van, Margery Daw! DOn't be so harsh to them, ya know! I bet they're here to-

**Margery:** (punches Marchosias' cover) Shut up, stupid Marco!

**Unknown guest #2:** Missy, we see you. Please don't burn your head off.

**Wilhelmina:** Silence. ~de arimasu

**Tiamat:** Refrain from useless conversations.

**Unknown guest #3:** Well then, battle begins. Suckers. (receives a smack on the head) Ouch!

**Unknown guest #4:** Fool. You can't battle them unless boss says so.

**Unknown guest #5:** Leader-sama, should we wait for _him_?

**Unknown guest #3:** I say we finish them off before _he_ comes! (receives another smack, this time on the face) What's wrong with you?

**Unknown guest #4:** Just listen to boss!

**-Noise continues. Eventually, Shana and company are now...frustrated. Not until...**

**Unknown guest #6:** Man, it's too noisy around here, isn't it?

**Unknown guest #2:** I am afraid so.

**Unknown guest:** Go ahead. Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?

**Margery:** And what do you mean by that?

**Unknown guest:** (evil grin) You'll die beforehand.

**Marchosias:** Tsk, you can't even lay a hand on us. We'll-

**Unknown guest #5:** (grabs Margery from behind) Can't?

**Margery:** What?! How'd you get here that fast?!

**-The same thing happens to the others.**

**Yuji:** (worried) I can't sense their presence at all. I can't decipher their plans. We're outnumbered.

**Shana:** I'll fry them until they're toast.

**Unknown guest #6:** Submissive. Is that how a flat-chested Flame Haze should act?

**Shana:** (nerve bulging on the head) Grr... How dare you call me flat chest...

**Yuji:** (thinking) Shana, I think he says the truth. But you're so cute to be brutal.

**Unknown guest #2:** Fight!

**-On other side...**

**Wilhelmina:** How can they evade the explosions? ~de arimasu

**Tiamat:** Observe.

**Unknown guest #3:** Wow, she uses ribbons as weapons? Kewl. (receives a smack...on the butt) Ow!

**Unknown guest #4:** Be serious!

**Unknown guest #3:** I know, I know. I'm just making things easy.

**Wilhelmina:** (thinking) Then, all this time I've been fighting them, they weren't serious?! ~de arimasu

**-All Flame Haze, even the Mystes, are dead tired, ready to pass out. The guests tie them up.**

**Shana:** What's wrong with them, Alastor? Are they Crimson Lords?

**Alastor:** Not quite. It's impossible for them to be Crimson Lords. But from their abilities, I can see that they are not to be triffled with.

**Yuji:** Actually, I did my best shot, but then... uh, they didn't even get a scratch.

**Margery:** Yup. I agree.

**Marchosias:** My beloved goblet, Margery Daw, is just jealous because someone besides the fiery kid and that Sydonay beat her.

**Margery:** (punches Marchosias) Shut up, stupid Marco!

**Unknown guest:** It looks like _he_ wouldn't come after all.

**Unknown guest #3:** Let's kill them already! (places hands in defense) You can't hit me now! Nyahaha!

**Unknown guest #4:** (snort) Whatever!

**Unknown guest:** I'll try something even better.

**-The first guest takes a gun from nowhere. He fills it with nine-caliber golden bullets.**

**Unknown guest:** Let's see. Who will I pick? One, two, and three. (The gun points to Margery)

**Margery:** Hah, a gun?

**Unknown guest:** Even if we're not Crimson beings, and even if this thing is not a hougu... it can slay Flame Haze with a direct hit. It's a special kind of gun, but not the same as Trigger Happy. Its mere purpose is to emphasize our _Dying Will Flame_.

**Marchosias:** Dying Will Flame? Never heard of that.

**Margery:** Is that some kind of booze?

**Unknown guest:** Very typical, Margery Daw. The Denizens you killed proved you the be smarter, yet you consider high quality flames as booze.

**Margery:** Who told you my name?!

**Unknown guest:** Isn't it obvious that your book comrade called you that two times a while ago?

**Margery:** You're getting in my nerves!

**Unknown guest:** It's an honor. Now, for the time... of your death.

**-As the trigger of the gun is pulled, a bullet came and rushed towards Margery. A blinding flash of light stops the bullet. Another figure emerges.**

**Margery: **Kei...saku?!

**Keisaku:** (angry) How dare you!

**Unknown guest:** (smirks) Hmm... So you're finally here. I thought you got scared and backed off.

**Keisaku:** (in deeper tone) I wouldn't do that.

**Unknown guest:** And why wouldn't you?

**Keisaku:** Because... they're my friends... And I'll do anything to protect them.

**Unknown guest:** Protect? You're just a normal human, and as planned, we shall take you as the sacrifice for our sins.

**Margery:** Are you kidding me?! Sacrifice?! To atone your sins?! Why would Keisaku allow that?

**Keisaku:** Margery-san... (head lowers) What they are saying... is true. I accepted the request since everyone in Misaki is at stake. If I don't...

**Unknown guest:** ... Misaki city would've been obliterated by the bombs we implanted.

**Margery:** What the heck?!

**Yuji:** Satou, you should've called us.

**Keisaku:** Then you'd die too.

**Yuji:** Huh?

**Keisaku:** Just like what you said in that battle with Sabrac. People's lives are not to be risked.

**Margery:** Idiot! We couldn't die that easily!

**Keisaku:** ...

**Shana:** Then, if they're planning to sacrifice you, what gives? Who are these people?

**Unknown guest, #2, #3, #4, #5, and #6:** We are the New Varia.

**Alastor: **Varia?

**Wilhelmina:** According to Outlaw, Varia is accomplice to the strongest mafia, Vongola. They are the ones who assassinate and spy for the mafia. ~de arimasu

**Tiamat:** Street thugs.

**Unknown guest:** Enough for the chit-chat. We wouldn't let you escape, especially the Mystes and the human. How much are you worth?

**Unknown guest #3:** I bet a thousand euros.

**Unknown guest #4:** Sheesh! Ryou, would you keep quiet for at least sixty seconds?!

**Ryou/"Unknown guest #3":** Unless you stop hitting me, Inoue.

**Inoue/"Unknown guest #4":** (sighs) Fine.

**Unknown guest:** Ryou, Inoue.

**Inoue:** Yes, boss?

**Unknown guest:** Please don't quarrel in front of our audience.

**Ryou:** In your pleasure, Sir Rui.

**Shana:** Are you forgetting something? We're still here!

**Yuji:** (thinking, again) She is a badass.

**Margery:** Head on!

**Keisaku:** Stay here. I'll fight.

**Marchosias:** Kid, do you want to make suicide?

**Rui/"Unknown guest":** Take your time, Satou Keisaku. If you leave with us without a word, we ensure your friends' safety. If you don't, visit their corpses on their funeral.

**Keisaku:** I choose the third option; I'll fight for them.

**Rui:** You really don't give up, do you? Then, I'll face you if it's to my advantage.

**-Rui gives Keisaku a threatening uppercut, and unleashes a massive number of blades. To Keisaku's surprise, he barely managed the assault. Now, his body is filled with bloody cuts.**

**Rui: **Surrender, and I won't fight you.

**Keisaku:** I... can't surrender...

**Rui:** You really are a daredevil.

**-Keisaku collapses into the ground.**

**Yuji:** (stunned) Satou!

**Margery:** (horrified) Keisaku!

**Rui:** Say goodbye.

**Keisaku:** (grabs Rui's foot) As if.

**Rui:** (turns) What?! I was sure your heart stopped beating.

**Keisaku:** (smiles strangely) I am Keisaku Satou.

**Rui:** We all know that!

**-Flames begin to develop on the Keisaku's head. His eyes changed to a red-orange glow. Gloves can be found on his hands; and it read...**

**'XI'**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: First chapter. Before you judge it, lemme tell you these mistakes I noticed: **

**-Keisaku's acting weird.**

**-Yuji is a little bit... inner thinker.**

**-Shana acts childishly.**

**-Margery is NOT drunk (golly, it's impossible)**

**-The other guests' screentime reduced.**

**-Less battle scenes/Low action battles  
**

**I couldn't mention the others. Now, please review. **

**I beg you, no flames.**

**PS: The other guests' names will be mentioned in the next chappie.  
**


End file.
